All the strange things
by advicegivingcurlyfry
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Clary's life lately. What will happen when shes introduced to a whole different world full of angels, demons, and an exceptionally handsome boy named Jace?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of these characters, they're all the brilliant work of Cassandra Clare. **

The bell rang, and we got up off the bench. "What lesson is it?" My best friend Simon asked. It was the same every time.

"Maths, which _you _aren't in my class for. Remember?" I waved him off before heading in the other direction. I wasn't really looking forward to this, since id been busy-well, moderately busy doing…..other…..important things, instead of my homework. Okay, I'd been drawing, but that was important to!

I walked in to class and sat down next to Millie, a girl that sometimes studied with me. As Miss Branon started talking, my mind drifted off, as always. Maths isn't exactly my strong point.

"Miss Fray?" I looked up.

"Uh, could you repeat the question?" The class laughed.

Miss gave me a disapproving look.

"Make sure your listing next time." I nodded.

"Hey Si" I said as I walked out the gates. He smiled.

"Hey Clary, how was maths?" like he needed to ask.

"The usual, you?"

"Mr. Wenly kicked me out of class for 'sassing him'." I raised my eyebrows.

"What did you say this time?"

"He asked me what the square root of 1243 was." I waited.

"And?" he shrugged.

"I told him I didn't like squares, and that I thought they were a stupid shape. Triangles are much nicer." I laughed and shook my head. I should have known it would have been something stupid. Last time, Sir had asked the class to do questions 3, 5, 7 and 9. Simon did 2, 4, 6 and 8. When Mr. Wenly asked him why, he'd said 'I don't like odd numbers sir, they make me uneasy.'

"Java Jones?" Simon said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Definitely" I said. It was just what I needed. It had been a long day.

I put my coffee down and sat up. Simon had been discussing new band name ideas again.

"So? What do you think?"

"Uhh, yeah, they're good."

"You weren't even listing were you?" I smiled apologetically. He nodded his head and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey, what's with the dude in the corner? He's been standing there for like over twenty minutes." I turned in my chair to look over at the corner. A guy with shaggy black hair and startling blue eyes, so blue, in fact, that I could see them all the way from my table, stood in the corner slouched against the wall. He was dressed all in black. He looked over at us, and I met his eyes. It was the coldest glare I'd ever seen. I suppressed a shiver, because I didn't want to look stupid, and turned back around.

"Geeeeze" Simon said. "You think he just comes here and stands in the corner staring at people?"

"He's probably just waiting for someone." But even as I said the words, the ice in my stomach spread throughout my body. I could feel his eyes on my back. Simon looked over my shoulder again. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's weird. He's gone. Ah well. You gotta watch out for creepy dudes in black, you know. Ill add that to my list." I sat back and stared at him.

"Your list?"

"Yeah, I've invented a new list of things to watch out for, and creepy dudes in black are now officially at the top."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What else is on this list?"

"Ninjas….and monkeys. You, know normal things." I laughed and picked up his coffee mug.

"I'll get the next round."

"With vanilla!" He shouted.

"I know what you want!" I shouted back playfully. I was about to put the two empty coffee mugs on the table, when I froze. He was still stood there, in the corner. That guy with the cold eyes, all dressed in black. But…..Simon had said he'd gone? He looked at me again, and I shifted my eyes away as quickly as possible. It's alright, he'd probably just gone to the bathroom or something. Perfectly normal.

I sat back down with the coffee. "Hey, I thought you said that guy had gone?" Simon looked at me strangely.

"He has?" I looked over my shoulder again. He was still there.

"No he hasn't?"

"What?" Simon looked over at the corner again. He tried to supress a smile. "Are you feeling alright?" I slapped his arm.

"Stop it!" he laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's get you home, hey crazy Clary?" he practically pulled me out of the café. I looked back once more, he was still stood there, still cold. Still staring at me, watching me as I went out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of these characters, they're all the brilliant work of Cassandra Clare.**

**A/N : I know Clary's American and says Mom, but I'm British, and every time I put Mom I lose at little bit of my Britishness, so I'm just going to put Mum, sorry . **

I crumpled up yet another piece of paper and tossed it at the wall. This just wasn't working, I couldn't concentrate. Ever since that afternoon at the café, I'd been freaked out. I could feel his eyes staring at my back everywhere I went.

I jumped as the phone rang, breaking my train of thought. I already knew who it would be before I picked it up.

"Hey Si" I said.

"Hey crazy Clary." Urgh. He'd been calling me that ever since…well, you know.

"Don't Simon, seriously."

"I know I know, but I can't resist! You just got so freaked out about it!" I sighed. "Java Jones?" he asked. I looked at the pile of homework that I had from various teachers.

"Maybe later" I said.

"Maybe now?"

"Simon I can't, I've got a ton of stuff to catch up on." He huffed.

"Fine. Is eight okay?" I looked at the clock. It was 6. I could get everything done in two hours, right?

"Yeah, eight should be fine."

"Okay, see you then. By-"I hung up.

I dumped the now finished word and my bed and laid back. "URGH!" It felt like I'd been working forever. I looked at the clock. It was about ten to eight, and Simon was always early, so- I stopped. Some sort of shadow flicked across my wall. I froze. I was probably nothing, but you know, when your home alone. After waiting what was probably about a minute, but was felt like a half hour, I crept over to the window and looked out. Hum. Nothing. And then I saw it again, but across the road, on…..the roof of next doors house? The stairs creaked, and I swivelled around to face my door, and crept out into the hallway. Did I have the courage to peep round the corner at the stairs? My heart was beating like crazy. I practically jumped out of my skin when the phone rang, and I ran to it, hoping to find my mum on the other line. "Hello?" The person on the other side was silent. When I said it next my voice wavered. "Hello?" I could hear heavy breathing, but nothing else. I don't know why I didn't hang up, but after exactly three and a half minutes of hiding behind the couch, the line eventually went dead. I dropped the phone onto the hard wooden floor. The noise seemed so loud in the silence. The knock on the door then made me debate on jumping out the window, even though I don't know how that would of gone, since we were on the second floor. Then I remembered Simon. I looked at the clock. Ten past eight. I flew to the door.

"Sorry I'm late" he said " I had to-" but he didn't have time to finish whatever he was going to say, I pulled him into the biggest, most relived hug ever.

"Simon!" I shouted.

"WHOW! Okay, I know I'm a sight for sore eyes, but have you really missed me that much? It's only been-"he checked his watch "about eighteen hours, including sleep time."

"Oh, shut up!" I said, and looked behind me into the apartment. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Urm…okay? Are you alright, your acting strange?" I debated, should I tell him what happened? No. he's been making fun of me for the coffee shop ever since it happened. He'd think I was insane.

"I'm fine, let's just go, okay?" and hopefully when I came home, my mum would be here.

"Okay, whatever you say, crazy Clary." I rolled my eyes and slipped my jacket on, locking the door as quickly as I could. And then I saw it. Only for a second, but I saw it. A flash of gold, running down the hall and then out the window. There _had_ been someone in there with me. My feet slammed on the stairs and I bolted out the door, into the empty street.

**A/N: Bear with me for a while, I know its short, but the chapters will get bigger as the story goes on, especially when she actually meets Jace. Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
